Some Demons are Worse than Others
by Vampire of Romance
Summary: Double Dee and Marie are both experiencing one of life's harshest facts. They are torn down and at a point whether they can cover up in a mental armor behind walls of fear, pain, and anger. Or let someone past that armor, and let someone in. They might just realize who should of been the person they should of trusted in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or anything from Ed Edd n' Eddy. I only am writing this for personal enjoyment and benefit.

Some Demons are Worse Than Others

Chapter 1

It was finally starting to feel like the fall season in Peach Creek. It had been an above average temperatures in summer and to be honest nobody enjoyed being cooked alive under the suns rays over the heat soaking pavement of the cul-de-sac.

"Fricking took long enough for it to cool down! Like an oven, even through out September! I mean come on thats messed up." Said Eddy

"I do agree. Though you must admire the power that a constantly changing biosphere has, even if it takes it several lifetimes to show any significant change in its functions." Replied Double Dee

As he was talking Ed and Eddy just looked at him, Eddy with his "whatever, I don't care" look; and Ed with elevator music going through his head.

"Whatever sock head, all I know is it was way to hot this summer, couldn't leave home unless it was night and even then couldn't go because of my stupid parents and their 'you don't want to work in school so there will be no play in summer,' Eddy said as he mocked voiced his father. "I mean jeez dad I'm 20 years old, and its community college for crying out loud.

"You should try harder in school Eddy, just coasting through and passing by the skin of your teeth does not look promising on an application for a 4 year university." Said Double Dee

"Double Dee you and I both know there is no more college coming my way, I'm just not the type, and neither is lumpy here." Eddy said directing towards Ed who was currently digging in his yard like a dog, intent on burying his favorite collectible space mutant from Planet 66, for safe keeping of course.

"Maybe, but I think you could if you truly wanted to Eddy."

"Maybe, but I could also be miserable and not feel right if I went to more school, I'll be working in my uncles garage here pretty soon, already set up to start soon, maybe Ed too. We'll have to see about that though."

"I knew that you were passionate about automobiles but make a career out of fixing and selling them?" said Double Dee questionable

"Yea! Don't you know how much doh you rake in working on cars? Everybody's car breaks and its always something more than the single reason they brought it in, and best of all its always so expensive." Eddy said with obvious hints of greed in his voice

Edd just shook his head knowing that yes a good living can be made working in a work garage but it was a living that had to be earned and wouldn't be handed to anyone. It was ok though, Edd knew Eddy was a survivor and he'd be ok, just had to learn it the hard way on his own that almost no one had an easy life right away, but had to earn their good life through years of hard work, dedication, and discipline.

It was during these thoughts that Ed came over from his 'mission of safe keeping' to hang with his friends. Like this they stayed just laying around on the sidewalk in-between Eddy's house and Jimmy's. Then then the escape from the world ended for the trio, but especially for Double Dee.

"Well, guys mom just texted me saying to come eat so I'll be tak––" Eddy was saying before the vicious scream of Sarah boomed over him.

"EEEEEDDDD COME HOME NOW!" shouted Sarah

"I mean no dis respect toward you and your families choice of communication Ed but Sarah does realize we are no more than 25-30 feet from your front door, the obnoxious yelling is really not necessary." Double Dee directed toward Ed

"Oh no guys I have to go now, but my mom made me extra gravy to put on my mashed potatoes tonight because I is a good boy!" Ed said as he was about to run off to go home but stopped abruptly and turned and ran back to his friends and with a goofy smile said.

"You guys are welcome to come have the joy that will be dinner tonight, it always looks like happy and makes me feel like magic." Said Ed

Double Dee couldn't help but give a small smile at his friends excitement about something as simple sounding as extra gravy at dinner, its something he was envious of Ed, he didn't let things bother him, or better stated as he didn't understand things enough to be bothered, at least not yet anyway. Ed always compared Ed to Forrest Gump, slow and not exactly smart, but he did understand things, things that a book can't teach you.

"As appreciative of your offer as I am Ed I'm afraid I must decline for I have chores to finish at home at the request of mother and father."

"Yea thanks anyway lumpy but I'm just going to go home and eat, not feeling it tonight." Said Eddy

Ed just smiled and before taking off he went and said to Double Dee "Don't be said Double Dee, things will get better, just one day at a time." And then he was off.

It was times like that when Edd really did appreciate Ed for who he was.

"Well, I'll see ya later sock head." Said Eddy as he started walking up his drive way

"Hey, if you don't want to be by your lonesome tonight you can come chill at my house, just don't be expecting any hugs or cuddling." Eddy laughed at his own joke

Double Dee smiled but assured his friend that he'd be all right, and some chores will be a good way to take his mind off of things.

"Change your mind you know where to find me." Eddy said with his back turned walking away from his hat wearing friend

Edd really did appreciate his friends, and how in their own ways they were trying to help, he knew Eddy knew what this was like, to a degree he is still recovering from it, but it was a year ago now and the wound had more time to heal for him. For Double Dee however its been 4 months. Long enough to finally leave his room and go outside and stop listening to the same sad songs on replay. Not long enough for it to not bother him, after all, even an elderly wise old man has trouble when he has no closure, let alone a 21 year old.

Author's note:

So I know that the characters aren't the best at being "in-character" but I made them older and the idea for this is a more depressing part of life, especially for growing up so I am making them as I think best, plus I could see them like this at least somewhat so whatever. I am happy with the way this chapter turned out, I know its a little confusing on what exactly is going on but no worries it'll be explained and the next few parts will be pretty awesome. (hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or anything from Ed Edd n' Eddy. I only am writing this for personal enjoyment and benefit. Also I don't own the song 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf, I'm just suing it for story purposes.

Some Demons are Worse Than Others

Chapter 2

Meanwhile over by Park n' Flush trailer park, in a trailer only three girls were home, but to one of them in particular. The empty feeling of it all was still bleeding from her heart. In her room that she and her younger sister May shared, Marie sat down on her bed doodling in a notebook and listening to some of her favorite bands, just as a distraction from her own persecutional mind.

"Hey Marie! You coming to eat or what?" Said the oldest sister Lee after barging into the room.

Removing her headphones Marie replied, "You ever heard of this thing called knocking Lee? Its this great new thing that lets someone know you want in so you don't see them in a situation that neither of the said two people want to be seen!"

"Yea whatever, I'm just letting you know the hamburgers, fries and applesauce are ready. So's you can't blame me for when its all gone and you didn't gets none because you didn't come get any till it was too late." Said Lee

"Well, if you and May would turn off those black holes you call stomaches maybe there would be some left over for me!"

"Hey not my fault that we have healthy appetites. Well, I do anyway."

"I'll be down in like five minutes Lee, I just want to add a couple more touches and finish this song."

"All right just hurry your big butt up." Lee said as she left the room

Normally Lee would have been more argumentative and dealt better blows to Marie, but she knew how Marie was feeling and she did love her sister, just so happens that fights, insults, and the occasionally blow was how they lived, so why change that? For now she'd show her sister the support by not doing those things as much, she could wait and double the attention on Marie when she was ready for it again.

Now that Lee was gone Marie started sketching again, it was just a simple drawing of a wave of fire and chaos destroying a falling city. Her artwork was normally a little on the dark side, but over the past three and half months, she hadn't been drawing or painting much. She just didn't feel up to it, maybe she just didn't want to because doing those things made her happy, and she didn't want to be happy right then. As she decided to be done with her picture for now, Flyleaf's song 'All Around Me' came on. She loved this song, she was only in 9th grade when it came out, or when she first heard it. Either way she really liked this song. So she closed her eyes and started to mouth the words and imagine in her head what she wanted to be happening while the words rang out in the world.

"My hands are searching for you My arms are outstretched towards you I feel you on my fingertips My tongue dances behind my lips for you This fire rising through my being Burning I'm not used to seeing you I'm alive, I'm alive"

In Marie's mind the world turned to a different place, an empty apartment building in a room that belonged to a boy, a long haired brown haired guy who wore glasses, was skinny, and had that faggot goatee that so many of the liberal arts students, and many of the beer bellied metal heads of the city wear to try, and seem tough or to express themselves. To be honest Marie **hated** that stupid thing. To be even more honest, she hated everything about that guy. She curses him for all the shit he pulled on her, for how he treated her like garbage, ignoring her, taking his friends (who was a girl) side instead of hers. For letting herself be used so badly, wasted all that gas driving to see him, drove him around. Just sat there and let him put her down, make fun of her, and make fun of everything that was special to her. For letting him make her feel like she's not special, like she had to compete with other girls to keep his attention. For letting him make her believe she was just and I quote, "A stupid hillbilly." She actually let him inside and she told him about the horrible shit she has lived through and still does have to live through; and all he did was pretend to care and then ignore it as if it didn't matter what she just said. That in itself hurt very much, because she felt like . . . the freak she never wanted to be.

"I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healing My hands float up above me And you whisper you love me And I begin to fade Into our secret place The music makes me sway The angels singing say we are alone with you I am alone and they are too with you"

But most of all . . . she cursed herself.

"I'm alive I'm alive"

She cursed herself for falling for that selfish asshole, for not standing up to him, for allowing him to control her like he did, to use her like he did. That's not the kind of girl Marie Kanker is! She is the girl who doesn't let anyone tell her what to do, especially some arrogant punk who is so fricking wimpy and in reality she could snap him in two if she pleased.

"I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing So I cry (Holy) The light is white (Holy) And I see you I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive"

What made her the most angry and upset though about it. Is she still asks herself, "What did I do wrong? What is it about me that drove you away?" She still feels its something she did, because the way he dumped her. It was just cruel, but she isn't surprised that he did that to her, not with the way he treated her. She just doesn't know why it still hurts so badly. Some days aren't so bad, she is fine, then some days are bad, and she feels the wound start to bleed again.

"Stupid fucking world." She said to no one in particular, just as a general statement. She just went back to listening to the song with eyes closed and let her imagination run with the music. However in the end of her daydream, her mind did something she did not expect at all.

"And I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing Take my hand I give it to you Now you own me All I am You said you would never leave me I believe you I believe"

In Marie's day dream the apartment of her ex started to disappear and she was in her room dancing but what she didn't expect is that someone was dancing with her. With the last words being said, she recognized who she was dancing with, the shoulder length black hair, the smile that made her always smile, the eyes that trapped her in their gaze, the lean arms that wrapped around her, the body that fit perfectly against hers and that familiar hat. It was Edd she was dancing with. Double Dee Edd!

"I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healed"

Marie sat up in a flash as the song ended. She reached and turned off her ipod.

"Wow. Been a long time since I thought of Double Dee like that. It still feels so nice to think of him like that." Marie said as she smiled, first genuine one she's had in a very long time.

"MARIE! Come eat some dinner already!" Shouted her younger sister May

"Man should have left her with the buck teeth, she sounded way funnier when she shouted with those." Marie thought to herself, not even realizing the better mood she had just came in.

"All right, all right already, I'm coming!"

Later downstairs, Lee and May were already sitting around the table with food and eating away.

"Took you long enough." Said Lee

"Yea, didn't think you were coming again." Added May

"Wow you pigs actually saved me some dinner this time, how nice of you."

"Watch it Marie, or I'll make sure you always go hungry at night." Spat Lee

"Yea right like you could, Ha Ha" Laughed Marie

May was the first to notice that Marie was acting normal tonight in the conversation, not to quiet or too defensive.

"Hey you seem to be feeling pretty good tonight Marie." May said, stating her observations

"Yea well been thinking about some good things instead ya know?" Replied Marie

"Bout time, you shouldn't let that asshole ruin your life, after all he isn't good enough for you anyway. I never could stand the way he talked, always acting like he was so much damn better than everybody." Said Lee

"Ha Ha yea. Oh look at me, I major in Psychology at Pitt, Oh I only have a year of it but I know how everybody and everything in the world works now." May said as she mocked Marie's ex

Normally Marie was just quiet when he was brought up, but he couldn't help and laugh along with her sisters. It was times like this she did appreciate them, inside she hoped that she was of the same helpfulness to them when they needed it. She enjoyed the company of her sisters, even though in actuality they ate most of the food already and she just had the smallest burger and some applesauce but thats ok she thought maybe she can go get food later. Right now she was just enjoying the laughs. Her thoughts though kept going back to Double Dee and to be honest, she was just fine with that, they were happy thoughts. They also gave her the idea of maybe visiting the cul de sac soon, she wondered how her oven mitt was doing since she last saw him.

**Author's Note:** So not bad I think, I'm pleased with it actually. Next chapter will have both Marie and Edd in it together, just needed the first two chapters to kinda break the surface, and give a summary of the shit that their ex's did to them and how some people are just selfish slutty not caring about anybody but themselves whores, but I digress. Ha Ha hope you are enjoying it so far and I welcome comments, especially positive and helpful ones that tell me about what you like about it and any points of view you think be cool to see. I an open different ideas kind of guy long as the point still gets across. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything from Ed Edd n' Eddy. I only am writing this for personal enjoyment and benefit.

Some Demons are Worse Than Others

Chapter 3

The winds blew with some strength but only enough to feel a good chill across your face. It was Saturday and Double Dee was relieved early from his shift, not much to his delight. So he decided to take a walk through the nearby woods, it was calming and nature was always a fascinating thing that helped him clear his mind.

"Curse the monopoly that is the higher education system, if they would not gouge students for every cent for needed books and classes. I could have had my Bachelors degree already if I didn't have to take those two semesters off for financial security." He thought to himself.

Double Dee was to ashamed to accept to much assistance from his parents, even though they would keep offering their help. He knew they wanted to help him, out of love for him and support, not because they did not believe he could do it by himself. He could just not allow himself too, he thought maybe he was too humble, or more likely to prideful.

While he was walking the path, Marie was walking down the same path but coming the opposite direction so eventually they would meet somewhere in the middle.

"I can't believe mom keeps forgetting to buy the banana pops. I ask for them every time she asks us if we want anything particular when she goes shopping and she doesn't get them. Whats the point of asking us if she does what she wants anyway?" Marie thought to herself slightly annoyed.

Both Marie and Edd were to distracted by their thoughts that they almost walked right into each other.

"I wonder if a box of popsicles are still only $2.50?" Marie said aloud to herself but Edd heard her but only picked up his head to see her just in time not to crash into her and his gasp and sudden appearance shocked Marie as much as her's did Edd. Unlike Marie however, Edd lost his balance in a complete effort not to collide with the blue haired girl.

"Double Dee? Are you ok?" Asked Marie, extending her hand to help him up.

"Marie?! What a surprise, my apologies for the almost collision. I do hope your all right." Double Dee replied taking her hand getting up.

"Yea I'm ok I wasn't the one who landed on his ass just now."

"Yes, well, you took me by surprise, I didn't expect to see anyone out here."

"Yea me either." Marie said taking notice of the look he had. She wasn't sure, but she felt like it was the same look she's been carrying around for the past few months.

"So, what are you doing out here? Marie? Marie?" said Double Dee waking her up from her thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry Double Dee I just, I don't know had a brain fart or something there." She replied shaking her head

Edd gave a small chuckle at her explanation for her spacing out.

"Yes, well, are you ok though? I mean if you don't mind my asking but you seem to be in an intense state?" Edd asked with a genuine concern

"Yea I'm ok just walking to get some air, clear my head, and pick up a few things from the store, no big deal."

"Yes, well, I best leave you so you can finish your errands then. Goodbye Marie it was nice seeing you." Double Dee said about to walk away but was stopped by Marie grabbing him by the arm.

"Hey wait a minute Double Dee! You never answered my question, what are you doing out here?"

Double Dee alarmed by her grabbing him like that but not surprised by the girls boldness, it was after all part of her personality.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm just out to walk and clear my head. I don't have a particular goal in being here I suppose. Would you umm, perhaps like, if you want of course."

"Yes,"

"What?"

"Yes, Double Dee I would like some company to the store."

Marie was happy to have Edd along with her to keep her company, but what made her smile was the fact that he wanted to come along with her. He may off had nothing better to do at the time, but hell she'll take it.

Double Dee smiled back at Marie, he couldn't help but notice that Marie had a very pretty smile. "So this way to the store then." He said extending an arm that meant 'ladies first' Marie chuckled and shook her head with a smile at his gesture.

"Just so you know, if you stop us at a puddle and try putting your coat over the puddle for me to walk on, I'm going to punch you."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I like this hoodie too much, and to be fair you already knocked me on the ground so it would make us even for you to step through some mud."

"Oh wow, was that some sort of comeback that just came from your mouth Edward? I must say I didn't see that coming." Marie said with a smirk

Double Dee blushed slightly at her comment, "Well being around ill mannered students all day does sadly cause a smudge on one's personality." He replied with a smirk of his own.

The pair walked down the path, making jokes and small talk till they reached the store.

"So obviously I can tell your going to school, but where you going? I haven't seen you around the community campus and I bet your way to smart to be there anyway." Asked Marie

"Well, actually that is where I'm attending, its just I don't move around campus very much, all my classes are in proximity of each other. As for why I'm not already at a university at this point is a financial issue."

At this point they had reached, and entered the store and were walking to the freezer section.

"Money? Really? Geez I would have figured they would have offered some kind of scholarship or something to you for your grades and stuff."

"I was offered scholarships but not by any schools I need to attend for my major, the places I want to go to are the most credited in the fields I want to be apart off."

"What do you want to do?" Asked Marie

"I want to do research in molecular biology. I want to study disease's and help find cures for the plagues of man kind." Answered Edd

"Wow thats pretty hardcore stuff, I can see where your coming from with lack of funds. I mean thats got to be expensive to study."

"Very much so, but I've written a few papers, and participated in some projects by a couple universities and I feel my chances for acceptance to the program of molecular biology are very positive."

Marie then thought to herself, "I'm so happy you might get the chance to follow your dream, but I can't help but hate the thought of you leaving; I know you'd never come back. I know I have no place feeling like this, I mean this is the first time we've talked in like two years, but I've seen you around and thats always made me happy, just you being around. I don't mean to be so, but I just. . .I don't know."

Out loud Marie replied back to Double Dee. "Thats so cool, I hope everything works out and you get in."

"Thank you, but enough about me tell me about you, whats going on with you and your life goals?" asked Edd

Marie thought about it for just a second as she reached into the freezer and pulled out the box of popsicles. "I decided to major in animal sciences. I want to either work with animals in some way, big or small, long as I'm helping animals. The other thing is I'd like to do something creative with my artwork, I'm not sure what exactly but I at least will always have my art work as something fun to do that just makes life bearable." Marie made sure to add a laugh to the end of her statement so as not to sound to pessimistic or depressing, even though in reality it was true; just no laugh.

"I think that is wonderful Marie, I think you'd do wonderful in both fields, whichever you choose." He replied enthusiastically

Double Dee thought to himself as he said those words, "I don't understand why I feel sad all of a sudden? Marie is being very pleasant to be around, she's being friendly, funny, calm, supportive, a good listener, and even though its not off major importance, it is nice to be in the company of someone so, hot, So why do I feel sad all of a sudden? I guess its not Marie causing the sadness, but really its that this time is almost over, but could that be it?

At this point Marie had paid for her popsicles and the pair had left the store and were walking to the fork in the road that separated their paths to their homes. Double Dee was fiddling with his hand, his nervous twitch. He wanted to ask Marie if she wanted to hang out again sometime soon, but he was afraid, afraid of being rejected again. Off being thrown aside as if he was nothing again. Marie was thinking to herself, "This turned out to be an awesome walk, I wish it wasn't over but he'd never want to hang out with me again. Even if he had nothing better to do he find something better than me, nobody can stand to be around me for to long, and I don't want to know how much he can hate me. Not again."

"Marie" Double Dee's voice broke her thoughts, "I had fun walking with you thank you for letting me join you."

"No problem Double Dee, anytime." She replied

There was a moment of awkward silence before Marie finally couldn't take it and broke it. "Double Dee would you like to hang out again sometime?" Marie couldn't believe she just asked that question, she immediately readied herself for his laughter, his anger, but no matter the emotion she readied for his rejection.

"Yes, I would really like that." He replied

She could hardly believe it, he wants to hang out with her again. "I'm free after classes on Wednesday, would that work for you?" He asked her

"Yea that be cool, around five-ish? I'll meet you here by the path." Marie said

"Works for me. I'll see you then, bye Marie. Enjoy your popsicles." With that Double Dee left, leaving a very surprised Marie Kanker.

"Oh my God."

Authors note: I hope this chapter was enjoyable and believable for these two. I hope to add another chapter in about a week, hopefully sooner but go with the week as an estimate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything from Ed Edd n' Eddy. I only am writing this for personal enjoyment and benefit.

Some Demons are Worse Than Others

Chapter 4

Marie was sitting in the living room playing "Batman: Arkham City." She was alone at home and she took advantage of having the TV and PS3 to herself. It was hard to get a chance to play games for longer periods of time due to them only have one TV that was capable of being attached to the Playstation; sure it wasn't in HD or anything but they were just grateful to have such a nice game system. She had just defeated Grundy and the Penguin when she started to lose focus on playing and began thinking about Double Dee again.

"I wonder if he really meant that? Does he really want to see me again or was it just him being polite? He always has been and still is a gentleman, but that still is one of the cutest qualities of him." She thought to herself with a smile.

Marie saved her spot in the game and turned on the TV and went to their recordings. She chose to watch the newest episode of "Regular Show," even if she had already watched it once, she thought it was an awesome episode. It was when Mordicia and Rigby allowed the talking pie to 'help' them in judging the pie contest when her phone went off. She picked up and answered and the voice on the other end both shocked her and delighted her very much.

"Um hello Marie, how are you today?" Said Double Dee

"Hey Double Dee, um doing ok, just chilling at home, enjoying the quiet. Its kinda rare to have here ha."

"Ha yes I could see what you mean, glad to hear your achieving some solitude."

"Yea its pretty nice, so uh what about you? How's your day going?" Asked Marie

"Oh its all right, doing the same basically, relaxing at home just having a lazy day."

"Nice, its good to have a day that is just for whatever you want. Kind of a personal relaxing day ya know?" Said Marie

Edd clears his throat, "Yes I do agree with you, after all study shows that an excessively stressed mind and body leads to its eventual downfall. Burning the candle at both ends I believe is the correct phrase used."

"Ha yes I think your right on that Double Dee."

"Yes, well, Marie I called because, well, I am curious if you maybe wanted to, well, do something today? Of course if you have plans I understand or if your just not feeling up to any activity today."

Marie didn't know how to appropriately act to his question, what she wanted to do was tell him 'fuck yea!' but she knew that was probably not the best way of saying yes to him. She simply replied, "That sounds pretty awesome actually Double Dee, I'd like that a lot. Do you have anything in particular in mind that you want to do?"

"Would you care to join me in picking out a pumpkin for making a jack-o-lantern? Asked Edd

"Yes, that be awesome, I can pick one too, I love getting a nice big one for my jack-o-lantern Ha." Said Marie

"All right so I'll start on up and meet you at your place. I hope its ok but it will be half an hour before I will be up to meet you, I have one more chore to attend to but I'll make it fast. Promise Ha." Edd said

"No worries, I'm not going anywhere, at least till you get here anyway ha ha."

"OK see you in thirty minutes Marie."

"See you later Double Dee."

With that they hung up. When Edd hung up the phone he ran upstairs to make sure he looked good. He looked through his closet to pick out what he thought he'd look best in, also the different scents he had so his smell wouldn't offend. As he was doing this he couldn't help but chuckle at himself for caring so much about what a girl thought of his appearance. Meanwhile after Marie had hung up, she was off the couch and up the stairs to the shower.

"Of all fricking days I decide not to shower!"

She was naked and quickly started to clean her hair, herself, and her face. "I can't believe he wants to hang again, and so soon after seeing me. Hehe he's not the super shy kid he was when we first met but I could definitely tell he was nervous about asking me to hang with him. I just can't believe even after all these years, him being shy is still adorable."

Both Marie and Edd were quickly getting ready to meet again, both wanting to show a good impression to the other, without letting on they care to much of course.

Double Dee was walking up to the Kankers trailer as Marie was finishing getting dressed. She wished she had more time to prepare but it was passable for now, after all she didn't want to over do it, they were just getting pumpkins after all. She heard knocking at the door and she went downstairs to answer it. When she opened the door she felt her heart beat a little faster at how good she thought Edd looked. The same could be said about how Edd's chest had started to pound a little faster when he set eyes on Marie.

**Authors Note: **Oh cliffhanger. You saw it coming come on emit it HA HA. Anyway I'm sorry for the delay, but I was very busy with a couple tests and much homework preparing for those tests. I hope this chapter is enjoyable and again hope that the characters seem believable. I will update again as soon as I can, hopefully sooner this time. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything from Ed Edd n' Eddy. I also do not own anything that I mention from anything else, I just am using it for the stories sake. I only am writing this for personal enjoyment and benefit.

Some Demons are Worse Than Others

Chapter 5

Marie and Edd were quiet for a moment longer just standing and looking at the other but it didn't take long for them to break the silence and move on as if they hadn't just been checking the other out.

"So you, uh, ready to get going?" Asked Edd

"Yea, I'm ready if you are." Marie replied back

The two of them started down the path back to the cul-de-sac so they could walk through it to the farm grounds to pick out pumpkins. Marie kept sneaking looks at Double Dee, she couldn't help but notice how good he looked! He had on a black T-shirt with the Batman logo on it, a pair of casual fit jeans, a red hoodie that had the "Fullmetal Alchemist' symbol on the back and front of his chest. She also noticed his necklace, it was a cheap silver chain but it was holding the symbol for 'The Nobodies.' What caught much of her attention, especially as they walked, was just how good it felt, the overall aura you could say of being with him. She felt very comfortable around him, like she didn't have to show anything, prove anything, or give him anything in exchange for hanging out with her. He just seemed like he wanted to be around her and didn't want something from her; it was a feeling that she had not felt before. (Apart from her sisters of course, but feeling wanted by family is different from others who are not so inclined to want you around. Furthermore its in that Kanker Sisters way so its different from the start.) Besides the fact that his attire was made up of things she loved, she thought he looked very good wearing it. She had to hide the blush she had when she 'accidentally' checked out his ass in the jeans.

Marie was brought back out from her thoughts and observation of Edd by his voice.

"Marie? Did you hear me?" Asked Edd

"What, sorry no I didn't hear you could you say it again?" Asked Marie

"Of course. My apologies for my silent voice. I was just curious to what size pumpkin your hoping to find?"

"Oh, well, as big as I am able to carry back home of course! I love making Jack-O-Lanterns, I've made some awesome ones over the years. What about you? What size are you hoping to find?" Asked Marie

"I also enjoy making Jack-O-Lanterns, but even though I'm going to take as big as I can carry, it still won't be all that I'm afraid. Ha." He smiled with a chuckle at his own mocking of his not so impressive strength.

"Ha oh come on I bet you got some muscles, just need to start using them." Marie replied with a smile and laugh of her own.

Double Dee laughed with her before he replied with a simple, but happily said, "Maybe."

The next moment of silence allowed Edd to sneak a look at Marie without calling attention to his looking at her. He was thinking he couldn't believe the girl who had at one time in his life brought some his greatest terrors, was the same girl he was walking with now. Time truly does change all things. Even back when they were kids he thought Marie was pretty; even though no matter what you could never get him to emit that. But now, when he went with her to the store, right now, he thinks she looks very pretty, he would say beautiful even, or even . . . sexy. She was wearing her token green jeans, which now that she's older, show off her curves very nicely. She had her 'Invader Zim' hoodie zipped up to fight the chill in the air. Her face, despite what she would say about it, looked lovely to him, especially her eyes and that smile of hers. What he is starting to feel is worrying him. After what happened, he is afraid of it happening again. Something just feels different this time. Something about Marie feels like its different from how it was before with his ex. With Marie, it feels like she's here because she wants to be, and because she wants him to be to here too. Of course he was getting ahead of himself he thought, for the moment he wanted to just enjoy this pumpkin hunt with Marie. She didn't make him feel any pressure to be or act any differently than he really is, so why worry about the future now when the present is so good now.

"I hope I'm not pulling you away from anything important?" Edd asked

"Oh no, I was just playing games while the TV is available."

"What game were you playing?" Edd asked

"Batman: Arkham City, have you played it yet? Because if not I highly, and I say again, highly encourage you to try it. Its hands down one of the best games ever made!" Marie asked/stated

"Honestly, I can't agree with you more on that statement! That being said, obviously I play it, I beat it and I still play it, the Riddler's Challenges, replaying the story, Harley Quinn's Revenge."

"Let me stop you right there by saying don't go giving any details because I haven't beat it yet and if you ruin anything for me I'll have to kick your ass. Ha Ha" Interjected Marie

"I'm sorry, its just I agree with you it's one of my favorite video games. I am excited to know you play it, but also just curious do you play other games too?"

"Yes, I'm what I'd like to call a middle area gamer, meaning I love to game, and I like to converse about the cool stuff in games. But I'm not one of those gamers that there is nothing else in there life but gaming. Ya know what I mean?" Asked Marie

"I know what your trying to say and to be honest I'd like to consider myself in that area of gaming myself. I do play live, and have sometimes played all night with Ed and Eddy, but I don't get rude, and arrogant about it and just ruin everyones fun by being an asshole; if you'll excuse my language."

"Ha Ha. No worries, but by playing live, do you mean Xbox?" Asked Marie

"Yes, Xbox 360, why?"

"Ha because I'm a Playstation woman all the way. Just warning you, Mr. Xbox 360" Marie said laughing

Double Dee started to laugh knowing the joke's reference.

The two arrived at the farm grounds, both of them not realizing that they were already there from the lost track of time from the enjoyment of their conversation.

"Now I could be wrong, but the large tractors, the hay rides, all the farm produce, and the smell of the inside of a barn might mean we're here." Marie said

"Given all that data, I'd have to say your wrong." Edd said with a smirk and the two started to walk to the area with the pumpkins with a laugh.

They both just drifted through the pathways looking at pumpkins, stopping every so often to examine one that caught their wandering eyes. It took only 15 minutes for both of them to each find a pumpkin that they liked. They both payed for their future Jack-O-Lanterns and headed back.

Double Dee's was slightly larger than Marie's pumpkin. "So I guess you are stronger than you thought huh?" She said with a smile

"Contrary to popular belief, I did do much working out through out high school and some now, to try not to be a complete pushover Ha." He replied back

Marie, with a smirk swung her body slightly into him to make him move to the right.

"I don't know you still seem like a pushover to me." She began to laugh and so did he

"I did say not a 'complete' pushover remember, but I mean at least I don't move as much as you." Edd said he used his hips to move Marie back to the left.

"Ha Ha, hey don't make me drop my pumpkin or you will be buying, and carrying it back home for me!" Marie said laughing at Double Dee's goofing off. She liked that he seemed to be comfortable enough with her to have fun like this.

"Hey I just remembered I never asked you how far along in Arkham City you are?" Asked Double Dee

"I just beat Solomon Grundy, and The Penguin right before you called, it was actually pretty good timing."

"Awesome, I think you'll be pleased with how the rest of the game goes." Said Double Dee

"Thank, I have a feeling I will."

They stopped at Double Dee's House to drop off his pumpkin, but he walked with Marie to see her home. He carried her pumpkin for her part of the way to give her a break, but Marie didn't mind carrying her own way, but she really appreciated his help; especially knowing he did it out of honest kindness.

She set the pumpkin on the porch and turned back to Double Dee.

"Thank you for the invite, that was a lot of fun."

"Indeed it was, it was very nice to have you along. So I was thinking that since this went so well and we both seemed to have fun. That maybe we could do something again soon, together I mean of course. I don't know what exactly yet but I mean if you wanted to do anything I'd be up for it. But, um, if you want to of course." Double Dee quit talking out of knowing he would soon be tripping on his own tongue.

Marie's heart skip a beat, he wanted to see her again, and by the sounds of it; he was asking her out on a date. She also had the quick thought, "My God he's cute when he's nervous."

"Yes, I think that be really awesome, I'd more than game for it." Marie said and both gave a small laugh at her choice of words.

"OK, I'll give you a call and see when we're both free and set up a date, oh um, time I mean." Double Dee blushed slightly at his choice of words, he didn't notice that Marie very slightly turned a shader redder too.

"OK, thank you again Double Dee, it was a very fun time and I know we'll have a good time next time too. No matter what we end up doing Ha.

"Again, I can't agree more with you Marie. Well, I guess I'll be heading home now, it was nice seeing you again, and I can't wait to see you again."

"Same here, no doubt about it." Marie replied with a smile

"Goodbye Marie, have a good evening and enjoy making your Jack-O-Lantern Ha."

"Goodbye Double Dee, you have a good one too, and I'll be looking for that Jack-O-Lantern Ha. I'll go by your house just to see it."

"Yea, sure, that'll be why your going by my house." Double Dee said walking away with a wave and the smile that brought so much joy to Marie.

Marie waved back and stood on the trailers porch till he was out of eye sight before heading inside.

"Wow. I'm 21 years old and for some reason around him, I act like I'm 16 again, I'm lame at times." Marie said with a matter of fact look on her face just before letting her head fall in laughter.

"And I don't even care because that was way to much fun to give a shit how lame I am. On the plus side, it really seems like he didn't care and really enjoyed hanging with me. That is worthy of celebration, a glass of Nesquick, and a bowl of ice cream, plus some Regular show."

Marie gathered her items and sat down on the couch to enjoy the last hour before her family returns home. She gathered the remote and went to her recordings and put on the episode 'Pie Contest'

"Only thing that could make this better, is if Double Dee could have stuck around and joined me. I wonder what else he's into besides, video games and science stuff? More topics to discuss next time." With a smile to that thought, Marie turned off her brain and let TV take over.

**Authors Note: **I know its been forever since I last updated and the last chapter was short but I promise I have very good reasons. I hope this chapter will be sufficient in both length and quality. I am working on getting to the more depressing stuff of what happened previously to Edd and Marie, just been working up to it. It'll come soon, just enjoy a little bit of fluff and humor for now :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything from Ed Edd n' Eddy. I also do not own anything that I mention from anything else, I just am using it for the stories sake. I only am writing this for personal enjoyment and benefit.

Warning, this chapter will have some more intense language in it than normal. Just a heads up.

Some Demons are Worse Than Others

Chapter 6

Double Dee was up late that night. After he gutted his pumpkin and made his Jack-O-Lantern, he got onto his Xbox and went to play Call of Duty with Ed, Eddy, and Kevin.

"Hello gentlemen, ready to play?" Asked Double Dee

"Hey sock head. Hiya Double Dee. Hey Double Dee." Replied Eddy, Ed, and Kevin.

"So what we doing? We going online or we killing zombies?" Kevin asked the rest of the guys

"ZOMBIES!" Shouted Ed, causing the other three boys to check their ears for blood.

"Ed I swear to God, you shout like that again I will break your damn jaw, I've told you a million fuckin times, not to do that!" Eddy scolded

"Yea dude, it hurts like Hell when you shout." Kevin added

"I'm sorry guys, its just the art of zombie killing is an important task we must practice for when the evil Necromancers sent by Hades himself comes and rises their army we must be ready!"

'Yes, because pushing buttons and retrieving ammunition from a magical box while commanding fowl mouthed veterans of World War 2 is really going to help us Ed.' Double Dee thought to himself with a chuckle. Even after all these years, Ed's imagination still amused Edd to a degree, he still to this day is astonished that Ed has become so important to the community that believes the actual apocalypse will involve infinite amounts of zombie hordes. Still, everyone had a thing and he was happy Ed was able to find his.

"Look we've played zombies all week and I love it an all but lets go play some online, I don't know about you guys but owning some dorks all around the world sounds like a nice idea to me." Kevin proposed

"I'm with Kev guys, I want to make these twelve year olds cry and show them that sitting in front of the TV playing this game for hours on end still doesn't make you more badass than Eddy."

"Yea if you want to be more badass than Eddy you have to actually be able to stay alive longer than four-seconds each round." Kevin joked

"Oh right because your able to stay alive very long, your like the first one killed every game!"

"Yea I doubt thats why my score always is so much better than yours Dork." Laughed Kevin

"Gentlemen please, I'd like to play at some point tonight and maybe actually do well in a round so how about you make about you make a bet and just get it over with." Edd said, almost out of the blue

It was quiet for a second after Edd made his statement. It wasn't that he said it out of anger or frustration, it was just an out of place thing for him to suddenly blurt out.

"Well, ok, sure, ok Kevin heres the game, loser owes the winner five big ones. Now that being said incase your to slow, which like I know you are, you will owe me five dollars tomorrow."

"Psh, thats lame man, how about five bucks, and loser buys the winner lunch tomorrow to any place of his choosing."

Ya know what, I could use a nice meal, all right Kev your on. Now lets get to some playing boys!" Eddy declared

The guys played Call of Duty for about six hours that night, switching back from regular online play to a couple rounds of zombis (mostly to please Ed) then back again. Despite Eddy's best attempts he could not make his kill count, points, and overall average raise higher than Kevin's. Towards the end of the night, Eddy's frustrations gained the better of him and when he was immediately killed after returning to the field, he would through a fit that he is known for.

"Son of a bitch! God Damn it! Oh come on you can't fucking sit there and camp like a pussy you stupid . . . shit!" Eddy's last word before he was killed for the final time in their final game.

"Well, guys that was fun but its like 3 in the morning so I'm heading to bed. Oh and Eddy, I'm feeling Red Lobster for lunch tomorrow, see you later. Night Ed, night Double Dee" Kevin said signing off

"Night Kevin." Ed and Double Dee said in unison

"Well, I'm of to bed to slumber the many sleeps. Goodnight guys!" Ed yawned and signed off

"Goodnight Ed, night Ed."Double Dee and Eddy said

"Oh man this sucks, I have to not only listen to Kevin brag about beating me tonight but I have to cough up money and pay for his meal!"

"Well, you really shouldn't gamble so much Eddy, especially at video games that have such unpredictable variables."

"Whatever, I thought I could beat him tonight."

"Always next time Eddy, always next time."

"Yea, I'll get him next time. So are you cool bro, I mean you've been quieter than normal tonight. Usually your the one with the battle strategies and stuff."

"I'm ok just mind is off in other places tonight is all."

"Man I heard you were with Marie Kanker at the Farm Market earlier today? That true?"

"Yes, I was, we went pumpkin shopping for our Jack-O-Lanterns, and it was actually quite enjoyable."

"Well, thats cool man I guess, so are you thinking your over Ann and what happened? Or is Marie like ya know, a one time get over the ex smash a go type thing? Because those Kankers I doubt they'd care one way or the other as long as they got some from us you know?"

"NO! Eddy that is just, I'm ashamed you said that!

"WO ok, ok sorry man I was just curious. I mean, she is a Kanker after all, I mean I know everybody changes. Like we're friends with Kevin now for gosh's sake and after all the shit he's gave us when we were kids so I didn't mean to offend its just sometimes thats just what a guy needs. Or a girl, I mean girls do that way more than most guys realize."

"I know they do Eddy, sorry I jumped down your throat. I don't know exactly why but I just don't ever want her hurt that way, especially by me. Nobody should have to feel the cold knives of being nothing, but I just feel she especially shouldn't."

"Wow bro, you like her huh?"

"Yes, she is intelligent, kind, funny, interesting, pretty, and I think she has a deepness to her that a lot off people do not posses."

"No dude I mean you are digging her huh?" Eddy said with optimistic obviousness to his words. Double Dee no realizing what he was implying.

"Well, I, I don't know if I'd say that. Not that she isn't attractive in many ways, but I mean Eddy come on."

"Dude, you just described her in like that voice that says, 'this girl is in my thoughts all the time and I'm happy about that.' You jumped to her defense even though I wasn't trying to be offensive. You totally have that guy with a crush crap going on."

Double Dee was silent for a moment while thinking about this. "Am I really falling for Marie Kanker? He thought

"What your saying does make sense."

"Of course it does, its me, I'm always right." Eddy stated proudly

"Do you think I could do it though? I mean let myself trust someone again and not be to paranoid and cold? I don't want to try to pursue her and just be distant, angry, and forlorn. After Ann, I mean yes its been great because for the first time in seven months I completely forgot all about her and what happened, I didn't have the flashback memories of scenes when it all started to go to Hell, play repeatedly in my mind."

"So what was on your mind man?"

"I was thinking about her. I was also thinking about my work, my studies again but I could keep focus and they just seemed to go well."

"Thats called a positive perspective dude, because she's around you and having a good affect your emotions, your genus mind is firing again because your inner mind isn't in turmoil or a depression."

"Wow Eddy thats really deep. Where did you come up with that?"

"From Kevin believe it or not, shovel chin went through that thing with Cassie like a year an a half ago remember. I don't know where he picked it up but I asked about it all and we got into a big conversation about the emotions with this crap."

So you don't think I'm too damaged to try to maybe see if having a girlfriend is a possibility for me?"

"Hell no bro, honestly she'd be lucky to have you in my opinion."

Edd smiled at his friends comment, even though he knew he'd have a lot to contribute to a relationship, he still thought he'd be the lucky one to have Marie. "All right, I'll try to see if this can happen! I have asked her to hang out again sometime soon, asked if she wanted to eat with me so I'll explore and see where I stand with her on this."

"There you go [yawn) hey man just remember if things don't happen, we can always go to Vegas baby!" Eddy said with a yawn and a laugh

"All right Eddy I'm going to bed and I'm guessing you are to so thanks for your encouragement and the uh back up plan we'll call it."

"Hell yea man, night sock head." Eddy said and he was signed off

Double Dee signed off as well and headed to bed. He was thinking of how to go about this process of seeing what Marie thought of him. Yes, he now knows for sure he likes her, but does she like him? And not in the creepy stalker kind of way like when they were young. He hoped for both to be true.

**Authors Note: **Hi, thanks for reading my story so far I hope it is satisfactory to you. I worked on the dialogue so it would be more believable and written so its not so crappy, basically no 'HA's' this time lol I hope you enjoyed and any positive help is always appreciated thank you. Next chapter should be a decently long one so if my story's chapters have been seeming short to anyone the next one should be a decent length if I have my way. Also I have proofread it and spell checked it like twice so if any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything from Ed Edd n' Eddy. I also do not own anything that I mention from anything else, I just am using it for the stories sake. I only am writing this for personal enjoyment and benefit.

Some Demons are Worse Than Others

Chapter 7

"Halloween Night" (Party)

It was October 31, noon and the Kanker sisters were watching a selection of horror movies as is their tradition. Only thing different this year was instead of waiting till it was late at night to watch their movies an eat their candy they were doing it now because Marie would not be home that night. She would be at a Halloween party that Double Dee invited her to attend with him. It was his cousin's and her husbands party, and from Double Dee's description they sounded like really cool people. The theme for the party was anything Tim Burton. Double Dee said his cousin was a big fan of his, and she herself was dressing as Coraline. Marie chose to go as Sally from The Nightmare before Christmas. One reason was she knew Edd was being Jack, so they would match. Another reason, was she knew that with an ass like hers she could rock being Sally the way she is meant to be. Everything considered, she was excited to go.

Rob Zombies Halloween was in the PS3 playing, it was half over before any of them said anything about their plans for later.

"So Marie whens your man coming over to pick you up for this party?" Asked Lee

"At about 5 he said he'd be here. So knowing him at exactly 5 he'll be here." Marie laughed at her own remark

"Do you have everything for your costume?" May asked

"Oh yea no worries their."

"Of course she does May, she dresses up like Sally just for kicks. Just so she can blame the costume for her ghetto ass." Lee joked

"At least I have one Lee and not everything went to my tits like you. Your going to be miss back problems by the time you hit 30!" Marie said back

"I don't see why you don't just emit your jealous of my girls." Lee said puffing up her breasts.

"Oh I'm not jealous, I have pretty nice girls if I do say so myself, just I also can put a little swing in my steps and trust me I noticed my stud muffin looking when he thought I wasn't." Marie said in a bragging way

"So lucky for you your man's an ass a legs man then." May piped in

"He is one because I have them, I think Double Dee's just a Marie Kanker man!"

At about 3:20 Marie when to start getting ready. She showered and shaved her legs, (she is being Sally after all) clothed in her custom made Sally dress, then put her hair in a net so none of it would fall out from under the wig she had for her costume. Once her wig was on she then proceeded to put on her make up. This, if done correctly, can be a time consuming task. She wanted it to be perfect. After only 7-10 mins it was done and it was indeed perfect. Then right on cue their was a knocking at the door, the clock had just turned 5:00. May opened the door, (after being hit by the remote thrown by Lee telling her to open it.

"Um, hello May is Marie available?"

"Hey Edd, or Jack I guess tonight." Marie said coming down the stairs

Double Dee couldn't help but stare for a moment at Marie, she looked amazing.

"Yes, I guess I'm Jack tonight, even though you wouldn't think I'd be the King of Halloween at first glance."

"Well, long as I'm your queen for the night I think you can pull it off." Marie replied with a smile

"I can be scary if I want to be, but I think with your help we'll be terrifying."

"On second thought naw. I don't want to help you." Marie said teasingly

"Yes, well, who needs you anyway." Edd replied back just as teasingly

"All right, All right thats enough of that. Just get out of here and hey! No fun without protection all right." Lee said making May laugh along with her

This made Marie blush but more irritated at her sisters. She saw that it made poor Double Dee turn three shades red, despite the white face paint/make up he was wearing.

"Well, now that be our signal to leave." Marie said grabbing Double Dee's hand and leading him out of the Kanker's trailer.

"Sorry about that." She said once they were outside

"Oh don't worry about it, I starting to get used to that kind of thing because of Eddy."

"That is true, back in the day when we were kids a that was said, he prob would have passed out." Marie thought and laughed to herself

"Well, lets get going, we should arrive just before it starts so I can introduce you to Greg and Harmony properly."

"So, Harmony is your cousin and Greg is her husband is that correct?"

"Yes, that is right, Harmony is being Coraline, and Greg is being Victor from Corpse Bride."

"Oh thats a movie I haven't seen in a long time now, I have to make a mental note to watch it soon." Marie said making her mental note

"I believe I need to make the same mental note, its not my favorite of Mr. Burtons but I do enjoy it every now and again." Double Dee said

"We could watch it together some time if you wanted. You don't have to of course, I'm just saying if you wanted to I wouldn't mind." Marie almost shyly told him

"I'd really like that Marie." Edd smiled at her

Marie just smiled back and blushed slightly, she turned away hoping to hide her blush, "Thank god for heavy duty stitching paint," she thought.

She then noticed the bag Double Dee had. "Hey what is in the bag?" Marie asked pointing at Edd's plastic bag

"Oh, it is a bottle of root beer vodka for the party, I thought it be polite to bring something to contribute to the party."

"Do you drink? I would have never thought." Marie said surprised

"Well, yes but only on the occasion calling for it. All through high school Eddy kept pestering me to partake but I stood my ground. When we graduated is when I finally succumbed to his pleas, and it wasn't as horrible as I thought it be but it gets more enjoyable once its legal. So I do but only on the occasion calling for it."

Marie was surprised at the story Edd was telling her, surprised and impressed. Impressed not only by his willingness to try new things and take a chance but also to go all through high school without getting wasted is an impressive feet. Double Dee has grown up, not only physically but it seemed in mental ways too. She liked it.

They arrived at Double Dee's cousins house with 15 minutes till the guests were supposed to show up. This gave Edd's cousins a moment to meet Marie more personably than if they met her with many other guests present. Marie felt a good first feeling about Greg and Harmony. They seemed like cool people, but they seemed like nice people which she was happy about. Before anyone knew it, the other guests were arriving. Harmony and Greg's friends were the other guests and for the most part they all seemed like decent people from what she could guess without knowing them on a more personal level.

What was the best part for her though was being with Double Dee, because she could feel it, knew it, that he was truly enjoying her company as well.

The night was very fun, they talked, met Greg and Harmony's friends, ate Tim Burton themed foods, (curtsy of harmony) they listened to music and after the help of some drinks, they danced. Toward the end of the night, the party was ending and people were starting to leave if they had a DD, or they passed out wherever they laid. Double Dee and Marie, drunk, ventured upstairs to the room that Greg and Harmony said they could use if they became to drunk to leave. Of course they were going to explain to them that they weren't in need of a single bed but to avoid an explanation they just let it be for the moment. Now that they were drunk, they just didn't give a shit. They plopped down on the bed beside each other, not touching, but still close.

"That was so much fun, thank you for bringing me along." Marie said in a laughy happy way

"Oh thank you for coming with me Marie."

"Hey, hey, hey, dude I can't believe our make-up stayed on as good as it did."

"I know right, its crazy, we have some awesome make up skills Marie."

"I know we do, we so do Double Dee." Marie turned and smiled at him as she said this

Edd turned and thats when their eyes met and locked. They didn't know how long they stayed just looking at each other, but they didn't care either.

"Marie, I swear that I, that I, hope I don't want to come off as rude or disrespectful or to be treating you as lesser than an equal to me because I don't I swear I view you as a beautiful, intelligent, funny, equal and I just really like you and I want you to, or I hope you like me, and." Its now that Marie just grabs his face and says, "Please just kiss me." She pulls his lips to hers and they are begin to kiss passionately. Double Dee did not hesitate to kiss her back, and they let all their feelings be put into this kiss. Alcohol or not, they both knew that they liked the other so their was no regret in this. It wouldn't be a drunken mistake in the morning, but they will have a lot to discuss.

They fell asleep holding each other, fell asleep with their bodies perfectly fitting together. Even if they woke up hungover, tomorrow it would be so very worth it.

**Authors Note: **Merry Christmas! I know its been a whole moth of December since my update but been so busy with Xmas shopping, working (need money for the shopping) and just plain need money. But i hope this chapter makes up for the delay, its nice I think, not bad but its the perfect lead up to the next chapter which will explain why the stories name, is referring to a persons inner demons. So I hope it is enjoyed and i would like to thank all my reviewers and followers of this story, just so awesome of you dudes and dudets. Hers my present to you all and hope you enjoy.


End file.
